


How He Needs To Be Touched

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home early, intent on surprising Christian. But he’s the one who gets the very welcome surprise when he walks in on Christian pleasuring himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Needs To Be Touched

Steve groaned loudly, one hand curling around the door frame, the other reaching down to palm his suddenly hardening and throbbing cock through his jeans. He unzipped himself, shoving a hand inside his pants to curl around his cock. His hips thrust forward into his fist as swallowed down a moan and bit down on his lower lip. He needed to touch himself, fuck he needed it, but oh God, he needed to keep quiet because the last thing he wanted to do was make a noise and disturb the seriously fucking hot scene in front of him.

Christian was lying stretched out on the centre of their bed, naked. Naked, his skin dusky pink with arousal and shining with a thin sheen of sweat, come and lube. His legs were spread, knees bent and feet flat on the mattress, a pillow lifting his hips up. The base of a dildo was just visible between his ass cheeks and he was rocking hard against it, mewling as it brushed over his prostate just right. His hair was coming loose from its tie; dark strands sticking against his forehead, his cheeks and his throat and neck, the rest of it fanning out over a pillow. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth open; panting, groaning, every exhalation a needy, desperate sound that shot straight to Steve's cock. 

“Fuck...” Steve breathed, leaning harder against the door frame. His cock was throbbing, hand and hips working rhythmically as continued to watch Christian. He forced himself to slow down, to breathe, to try to relax; he didn't want to come too soon, didn't want to come before Christian. He wanted to time it so he came when Christian did, although from the way Christian was shuddering and whimpering, Steve didn't think it would be long. 

It looked like Christian had been playing for a while though, had orgasmed a couple of times; the come splattered across his torso was in various stages of drying, some of it already dry. He didn't look done yet though, his hands moving to his chest, fingers tracing the edges of his pecs, moving closer to circle the base of his dark brown, erect nipples. He took each nipple between thumb and forefinger, tugging and pinching lightly then harder and harder until he was gasping and arching up then thrusting back down on the dildo. He continued playing with them; more tugging and pinching, rolling, scratching, and tweaking until a deep groan escaped him and one hand dropped to curl around his cock. He kept playing with his nipples, hand alternating from one to the other as he pumped his cock hard and fast until he came with a low growl, slumping back down on the bed, hands falling to his sides. 

Steve orgasmed silently seconds later, coating his hand with come. He wiped his fingers clean on his belly, kicking off his boots and jeans. He stalked across the room, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor before crawling onto the bed. 

Christian's eyes opened as the bed dipped. He grinned lazily but his greeting died on his lips when Steve's fingers touched the base of the dildo, turning it ever so slightly to vibrate at the lowest setting. Christian trembled from head to toe, a ragged groan tumbling from him and he bit down on his lower lip. 

“Let me hear you,” Steve whispered in Christian's ear, pulling his lip from between his teeth and swiping his tongue over it before kissing him deeply. “You always did like it when I played with your nipples. That what you've been doing today baby, making yourself come over and over, playing with them and fucking yourself on a plastic cock?” He chuckled as Christian bucked up against him, hands grabbing at the side of his head and pulling him down to kiss him harder. 

“Rather be fuckin' myself on your cock, darlin'.” 

“Nothing stopping you.” Steve winked and slid down to kneel between Christian's legs, pushing them further apart; the change in position jostling the vibrator inside him. He grinned as Christian's cock pulsed against his leg, growing harder as he met his lover’s eyes. Curling one hand around his own cock and the other around Christian's, Steve began stroking slowly, watching them fill and harden until they were both panting with need. Pressing a kiss to Christian's hipbone, Steve let go of his cock, his hand going instead to the base of the vibrator. He turned it up to full, making Christian howl and began fucking him with it, hard and fast, in and out; Christian was arching and twisting on the bed, rocking down against it and crying out. “One day,” Steve growled huskily, biting down on Christian's thigh to mark him, “I'm gonna fuck you like this and make you come without touching you.” 

A whimper was Christian’s only answer and Steve chuckled. “Not today, baby.” He rose to his knees, fingers turning the vibrator off and pulling it out. He dropped it to the bed and gripped the base of his cock, pushing firmly and fully into Christian with a groan. “Fuck.” He changed angle, quickly setting a swift rhythm and leaned over, fingers of one hand pinching Christian’s nipples as his mouth closed around the other; teasing with teeth and tongue, sucking, biting. He alternated mouth and fingers, Christian’s hands fisting in his hair, holding on as he rocked and arched, bucking and writhing, begging and gasping until he was coming with a yell of Steve’s name, his body tensing, clamping down around Steve before he slumped down, gasping for breath. 

Steve groaned his way through his own orgasm, nuzzling at Christian’s throat as his body trembled with aftershocks. He pulled out, pushing himself to his hands and knees over Christian and placing a gentle kiss to his parted lips, smiling when Christian huffed exhaustedly. Lying next to Christian, Steve grabbed the box of tissues from the table and quickly cleaned them both up. He pulled Christian against him, arm around his waist, back to chest, one hand lazily playing over his chest, fingering his nipples until Christian whined softly, batting at his hands and trying to pull away. 

“We definitely gotta get you some nipple clamps,” Steve’s breath was warm in Christian’s ear and he shuddered, his toes curling at the thought  
~El Fin~


End file.
